1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module and camera module using the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a lens module includes lenses, a spacer sandwiched between two adjacent lenses, and a light shielding member for eliminating any flare in the lens module. However, the additional light shielding member results in a bulky lens module.
Therefore, a lens module and a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described, is needed.